


Entre ta bouche et tes yeux - L'histoire derrière l'histoire (t1)

by AlyssInWonder



Series: L'histoire derrière l'histoire [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssInWonder/pseuds/AlyssInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire vue de l'intérieur de l'épisode 1 saison 1. Gold a un plan. Régina en bave. Emma en a pour son argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La couleur des émotions

**L'histoire derrière l'histoire :**

_**Entre ta bouche et tes yeux** _

Par: Isa Heller

Épisode 1

 

Avertissements : Rien ne m'appartient.

 

 

**Chapitre 1**

La couleur des émotions

 

Gold sourit. Il avait tout planifié dans les moindres détails. Il n'était pas homme à faire les choses à moitié. Il descendit à la cave, là où étaient stockés ses artefacts les plus inestimables et se dirigea vers l'armoire où il rangeait ses précieux flacons. Cela allait requérir une attention toute particulière.

 

Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'il posait la main sur l'un des flacons. Le liquide à l'intérieur était violet et l'unique cheveu noir qui y flottait doucement attendait depuis fort longtemps qu'il en fasse quelque chose.

 

'Eh bien, ce jour est enfin arrivé mon ami.' Murmura-t-il.

 

Cela allait être si délicieusement infâme.

 

Il retira un flacon vierge et quelques autres flacons aux liquides de différentes teintes. Il allait devoir bien choisir et doser le tout à la perfection, mais n'était-il pas un maître en la matière ? Si, bien sûr que si.

 

Il déposa les flacons sur son plan de travail. La première étape était des plus simples et il retira un petit mouchoir plié en quatre de l'une des poches de sa veste. Il avait gardé ce cheveu bien à l'abri dans son coffre à l'étage depuis ces dix dernières années, en prévision de ce jour si spécial.

 

Délicatement il déplia le mouchoir. À l'intérieur un unique cheveu blond. Il le saisit avec précaution à l'aide d'une pincette et sourit en l'observant, comme si celui-ci était la plus belle chose au monde. Doucement il l'inséra dans un flacon au liquide encore vierge et secoua légèrement. Le liquide devint d'un blanc immaculé. Il contempla le résultat satisfait. La deuxième étape était, elle aussi, fort simple. De sa pince, il retira une partie du cheveu blond et prit un ciseau pour en prélever un échantillon qu'il inséra ensuite dans un nouveau flacon. Il en fit de même avec le cheveu noir. Il observa tandis que les deux cheveux s'entremêlaient puis agita, le liquide vira instantanément au rose, ce qui ne le surpris pas. Rose, la couleur de l'amour véritable.

 

'Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. La prophétie disait vrai !'

 

Il avait depuis longtemps compris que la fin heureuse de Régina était liée à l'arrivée de la sauveuse. Mais à ce point ! Ceci le motiva davantage. Jamais il ne la lui concéderait.

 

'Aucune fin heureuse pour la méchante Reine.' vociféra-t-il. 'Jamais.' Il rit.

 

Il reposa le flacon qui brillait d'un rose vif et fort. 'Oh!' C'était assez épatant, car ce rose était encore plus intense que tous ceux qu'il avait vus jusqu'à présent. Cela promettait.

 

Il laissa ses yeux errer sur les étiquettes des autres flacons. Haine, passion, désir, peur, jalousie, douleur, déception. 'Humm... Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?' L'ordre avait son importance, c'est pourquoi il choisit celui de la passion.

 

La passion, il le savait, était un de ses plus puissants liquide magique, créant un état affectif intense et irraisonné. Même si le nouveau flacon qu'il avait prénommé Swan-Queen en possédait déjà une bonne dose, en rajouter allait très certainement servir ses desseins de façon plus radical. Ça allait être... explosif...

 

Il en versa une seule petite goutte. Le liquide devint pourpre. Attrapant ensuite le flacon haine, il réfléchit un moment. S'il ne voulait pas que Storybrooke soit mis à feu et à sang et s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il devait rester conservateur. Deux gouttes seraient amplement suffisantes. Le liquide vira au rouge foncé. Le flacon désir passa dans ses mains. Avec celui-là, il pouvait se montrer plus laxiste, cinq gouttes furent ajoutées, les cheveux à l'intérieur s'illuminèrent d'une aura orangée. Il fit tomber une goutte de peur, deux gouttes de doute, trois de déception, six de douleur, quatre de désespoir et pour finir le flacon entier de jalousie. Il fit tournoyer le tout lentement. Le liquide était maintenant rouge vif, on aurait pu penser que c'était du sang, quoique plus translucide et les deux cheveux torsadés à l'intérieur étaient parés d'une auréole qui avait toute l'apparence du feu. Il s'était un peu emporté et aussi peut-être un peu forcé la dose sur les derniers ingrédients. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat semblait tout à fait remarquable.

 

'Voilà !' Lança-t-il avec une révérence à la tracassin en exultant.

 

Il y a maintenant dix ans de ça, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ce cheveu blond. Et c'est aussi de cette manière que l'entièreté de son plan lui était apparue. Tout cela pour servir la prophétie et s'assurer que la malédiction soit levée. Il avait son propre agenda.

 

Il l'avait longtemps cherché puis un jour son nom avait fait surface. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Son histoire collait, elle se nommait Emma Swan et était incarcérée à la prison de Phoenix. Quelle chance ! Chose inattendue cependant, elle était enceinte et presque à terme. Elle avait fait le souhait de donner son enfant en adoption plénière. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu davantage pour élaborer un plan. Cet enfant ferait office de levier et cela à bien des égards. C'était si parfait. Quelques semaines plus tard, le bébé était entre les mains de Régina, lui garantissant de façon définitive la venue de la sauveuse à Storybrooke et si cela s'avérait nécessaire, une emprise future sur madame la maire.

 

Avec toutes ses relations, il avait payé un montant assez considérable pour que ce projet soit mené à bien et aussi pour que l'un de ses contacts s'assure de lui procurer une mèche de cheveux de la mère biologique. Le cheveu avait voyagé dans les affaires du poupon. Le récupérer avait été, par la suite, un jeu d'enfant. La malédiction serait brisée, Régina n'aurait pas sa fin heureuse et lui, si tout allait comme prévu, aurait la sienne : son fils Baelfire.

 

Il regarda le flacon entre ses mains. La magie était faite d'émotions, il ne le savait que trop et maintenant cette chose qu'il venait de créer était infusé d'émotions au-delà de toute limite.

 

Régina allait en baver. Elle n'allait pas du tout comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

 

Son rire éclata et résonna dans toute la cave. Il lui devait bien ça.

 

Jusqu'à ce que ses efforts portent ses fruits.

 

Ce qui ne saurait tarder, car aujourd'hui était un jour important. Il signait le vingt-huitième anniversaire d'Emma Swan. La sauveuse.


	2. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas

**Chapitre 2**

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

 

 

Henri était sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui importait. J'avais bien cru devenir folle d'inquiétude. L'attente avait été si angoissante. Mais, tout allait bien maintenant, car il était dans mes bras. J'étais si soulagé qu'il soit rentré, je me sentais légère et de bonne disposition. Je tournais la tête un bref instant pour jeter un œil à l'inconnue qui avait ramené mon fils, j'entrevis aussi l'affreux tas de ferraille garé juste devant chez moi. Cela faisait tache. Peut-être me laisserais-je même aller à lui offrir de l'argent pour sa peine, car juste à voir sa voiture, elle devait en avoir vraiment besoin. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais trop heureuse qu'Henri soit de retour, pour rechigner sur la façon.

 

Ceci dit, mes états de grâce durent rarement longtemps. C'est à croire que toucher le bonheur, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit moment, était chose proscrite pour moi. Et pour me donner raison, Henry choisit ce moment exact pour m'annoncer qui était cette femme en vérité.

 

Cette information me fit vaciller un instant. Puis au fur et à la mesure où j'en prenais pleinement conscience, j'eus l'impression que l'on venait de me planter un poignard dans le cœur et que tout l'air de mes poumons était expulsé d'un coup.

 

Henry s'enfuit à l'intérieur, suivi du shérif Graham qui balbutia quelque chose que je n'entendis pas vraiment. J'étais trop abasourdi pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

 

Je me retrouvais là, avec elle, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait autour de nous. 'Vous êtes la mère biologique d'Henry ?' J'étais déconcerté. Oh ! Comme je détestais ce sentiment de vulnérabilité et aussi toutes les implications que cela suggérait.

 

Je secouais la tête, n'arrivant pas tout à fait encore, à encaisser le coup. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus rien, ni personne ne menaçait cette perfection. Ils étaient tous si parfaitement dociles dans cette ville tout aussi parfaite que je nous avais fabriquée. Juste comme je l'avais désiré. Mais dans toute cette éblouissante illusion, cette femme, à elle seule, représentait une imperfection considérable.

 

Je me ressaisis. J'étais une Reine après tout et elle... eh bien elle avait l'air d'une jouvencelle. Je n'aurais sans doute aucune difficulté à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Il était hors de question qu'elle garde contact avec Henry. Aucune chance que je le partage avec qui que ce soit. Jamais. C'était _mon_ fils.

 

Aussi, il était impératif de connaître ses intentions. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas vraiment à intervenir, même si je n'y croyais pas trop.

 

Dès lors, je pris bonne mesure de cette dernière. Joli visage, magnifiques yeux verts. De longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Un sourire adorable. Un corps bien proportionné un peu sportif. Elle devait s'entraîner. Son habillement laissait croire qu'elle possédait un petit côté rebelle de mauvaise fille, ce qui généralement me plaisait notablement. Elle dégageait une certaine innocence qui en temps normal mettait le feu à... Cette glorieuse pensée resta inachevée quand une fugace pensée de libertinage me traversa l'esprit. Je déglutis pour chasser cette incongruité.

 

Soyons honnête. Je sais au moins reconnaître les belles choses quand je les vois et je dus admettre qu'elle était appréciable. _Appréciable ?_ Fit écho la petite voix dans ma tête pour surenchérir. _Régina... appréciable est un faible mot ma fille... dis plutôt que l'idée de la mettre dans ton lit vient de te traverser l'esprit... j'entends tes états d'âme, tu sais..._ Je la fis taire d'un ' _Oh la ferme !'_ bien senti. Pourquoi la foutue voix de ma conscience ressemblait-elle tant à celle de ma mère ? Cela me mettait toujours de très mauvaise humeur quand elle faisait intrusion ainsi dans mes pensées. 

 

'Salut.' Lança la mère biologique d'Henry. Elle était mal à l'aise, cela se sentait.

 

Cela dénotait une certaine fragilité à laquelle je n'étais pas insensible. Ce petit " _salut_ " lancé si candidement acheva donc de me mettre sur les genoux. C'était inadmissible.

 

Puis de façon tout à fait insolite, chose que je ne m'explique pas encore à ce jour, je me mis à complètement déraisonner. Une envolée de tribulations intérieures impossibles à contenir surgit en moi. Un _'Oh ! Merde !'_ mentale résonna dans mon esprit avant de sentir tout contrôle m'échapper. 

 

Dans ma poitrine prit naissance, tout d'abord, un feu d'une violence démesurée. Une brûlure merveilleusement douloureuse. Un instant j'eus presque envie de laisser ce feu me consumer, mais quand je saisis ce que cette chose impliquait en réalité, oui, cette chose qui m'avait déjà tant coûté, je contrais en faisant se lever en moi un déluge verglacé d'une violence encore plus grande. Mon corps trembla presque sous l'effort inouï que je dus déployer pour combattre ces maudites flammes et m'assurer qu'à la fin il ne reste plus que de la glace dans mes veines. Et je repris le contrôle.

 

Rassurée, quoique incertaine d'avoir vraiment vaincu, car mon cœur, lui, semblait avoir résisté. Enfin, il ne devait rester que de la braise, mais je sentais qu'au moindre souffle, il allait s'enflammer de nouveau. Un contraste remarquablement déplaisant pour le sang de givre que transportaient maintenant mes artères. Et mon cœur ? Il avait brûlé de quoi au juste ? D'amour ? De haine ? De passion ? De peur ? De jalousie ? J'en conclus que ce devait être de toutes ces réponses. Ce genre de flammes avait tendance à vous dévorer de l'intérieur quand on n'arrivait pas à les éteindre de façon radicale. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

 

Surtout quand on était... eh bien...moi...

 

Cette chose ressemblait beaucoup trop à un coup de foudre pour s'y méprendre.

 

J'allais devoir y remédier très vite.

 

D'autant plus que coup de foudre rime avec amour... Et que... Je ne savais pas comment aimer, du moins si je l'avais su autrefois et cela sans conditions, maintenant je savais encore mieux détester. Sans conditions. Et juste à ce moment-là, je compris que j'allais devoir la détester. La détester plus que tout ce que j'avais détesté jusqu'à présent. Enfin, mit à part Blanche, peut-être. Surtout que mon cœur et mon corps venaient de me trahir de la pire des façons. J'étais dégoûtée. Je ne pouvais plus, maintenant, compter que sur ma raison, elle, elle était plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte.

 

Il y avait juste une toute petite anomalie dans toutes ces forces qui s'opposaient en moi. Cela aussi je le compris. Une faiblesse. Ma faiblesse. Mon amour pour Henry. Si lui voulait que cette femme reste dans sa vie, j'allais avoir un _vrai_ problème. Il était rare que je lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Mais cette fois-ci... C'était différent...

 

De toute évidence, cette femme était une menace... pour mon fils... et pour moi aussi, je le pressentais. L'image d'Henry me traversa l'esprit et me retint de toute action malveillante. Pour l'instant, du moins. J'avais eu affaire à des ennemis tellement plus puissants. J'allais l'écraser.

 

D'une façon... ou d'une autre...


	3. Une question de gravité

**Chapitre 3**

Une question de gravité.

 

Quand je la vis faire irruption, de la maison en courant vers Henry, j'eus l'impression de voir passer une nymphe en talons. Un _'oh ! mon Dieu !'_ intérieur se fit entendre dans mon esprit et je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer que j'avais bien vu.

 

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela ! Ce fut comme une accélération positive, un peu comme celle des ascenseurs ou des montagnes russes, un jeu de gravité. Quel coup de théâtre ! La mère adoptive d'Henry était à couper le souffle ! Pour un peu, et je laissais échapper un « _woa-awww !»_ audible, mais je fus fière de réussir à me contenir, cela aurait été inconvenant et aussi très embarrassant. 

 

Elle n'avait rien de la méchante Reine qu'Henry m'avait décrite et de l'image que je m'étais faite d'elle. Quoi que, je réalisais au moment où elle posa pour de bon les yeux sur moi, qu'elle était bigrement intimidante. Mais, ce qui fut pire encore, fut de réaliser que d'un simple regard, elle venait de remarquablement me désarmer.

 

Des éclairs se mirent à vriller mon ventre, mes veines, ma peau. Mon cœur se mit à battre, aussi fort à mes oreilles, que le grondement du tonnerre. C'était si absolu que j'en eus du mal à respirer. Sous le regard flamboyant de la mère adoptive d'Henry, je me sentis devenir toute petite. Elle était superbe et j'étais soufflée.

 

Une chevelure de jais coupée juste un peu au-dessus de ses épaules encadrait la beauté insolente de son visage. La mi-trentaine peut-être. Son sourire laissa apparaître une extraordinaire rangée de parfaites dents blanches. À l'annonce de qui j'étais, elle eut l'air passablement estomaqué, mais du moment où elle retrouva son aplomb, elle prit bonne mesure de ma personne en laissant effrontément ses yeux me courir dessus des pieds à la tête. Je la laissais faire en silence.

 

Quand son regard remonta vers mon visage, elle eut l'air satisfaite et ses insondables prunelles d'ébène capturèrent les miennes. Son regard soufflait le chaud et le froid à la fois, ce type de regard qui semble commander quiconque à distance par la seule force de son esprit, délivrant une injonction silencieuse que je fus bien incapable de refuser. Elle avait quelque chose d'impétueux, d'imposant, d'attirant. Son âme appelait et la mienne répondait.

 

'Voulez-vous un verre du meilleur cidre au monde ?'

 

Je déglutis un peu affolée tout à fait convaincu qu'elle me mettait au défi de la suivre à l'intérieur. Était-ce un piège ?

 

'Vous avez quelque chose de plus fort ?' Répondis-je assez secouée. Et tel un automate, je la suivis docilement à l'intérieur tandis que nous échangions les présentations d'usage.

 

Sa maison était d'un faste presque indécent et parfaitement rangé. Ce qui me surpris à peine. Tout frisait la perfection chez cette femme.

 

'Comment m'a-t-il retrouvée ?' Demandais-je, curieuse.

 

'Aucune idée.' Répondit Régina. 'Quand je l'ai adopté, il n'avait que trois semaines, le dossier était scellé, on m'a dit que la mère ne voulait aucun contact.'

 

'On ne vous a pas menti.' Lui répondis-je honnêtement. Avait-elle volontairement appuyé davantage sur les mots _aucun contact,_ où est-ce que je me faisais des idées ? Peu importe, car j'avais la chance de la détailler à nouveau tandis qu'elle me tournait le dos pour nous servir un verre.

 

Petit gabarit, parfaitement proportionné, élégante et distinguée, un semblant de fragilité d'où émanait une force brute, un contraste troublant. Un port de Reine, ce qui me fit sourire en l'occurrence et des yeux à se damner. Si j'avais su à quel point j'énonçais là une vérité, j'aurais sans doute pris mes jambes à mon cou pour m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais cela, je l'ignorais encore. Du moins, je crois. Et il y avait Henry maintenant. Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouleverser sa vie, mais je voulais tout de même lui venir en aide. Ce garçon,  _mon garçon,_ était troublé. Je n'allais pas le laisser tomber.

 

'Et le père ?'

 

'Il y en avait un.'

 

'Dois-je m'inquiéter à son sujet ?'

 

Ces questions étaient légitimes. 'Non. Il n'est même pas au courant.'

 

'Et je dois m'inquiéter à votre sujet, Miss Swan ?' Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix traînante en venant vers moi.

 

Je déglutis. On aurait dit une panthère venant avec grâce vers la proie qu'elle se destinait à dévorer dans un avenir pas si lointain. Sa voix chaude et ensorcelante jouait un tantinet dans les graves. Une voix qui de toute évidence avait appris à commander plutôt que de demander, cela me fit tressaillir. Un instant, il me vint cette envie complètement folle de l'entendre me chuchoter des choses beaucoup moins cordiales à l'oreille et j'eus presque envie de lui répondre, _oui,_ _mais pas pour ce que vous croyez !_ Je m'abstins, cela aurait été de mauvais goût.

 

'Absolument pas.' Lui répondis-je, un peu plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais souhaitée, les joues en feux. Ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas quitté les miens et je reculais un peu contre l'encadrement de la porte pour prendre appui. J'avais les jambes en coton. Sa proximité me perturbait.

 

Une lueur amusée joua dans ses prunelles noires ce qui me laissa de nouveau perplexe. C'était étrange comme à chaque fois que la mère adoptive d'Henry posait les yeux sur moi, je me sentais perdre pied. C'était inédit. Mais bon sang ! Je ne la connaissais que depuis dix foutues minutes ! Cette femme portait en elle un charisme d'une telle puissance que cela me détraquait l'esprit.

 

Savait-elle ce qu'elle dégageait ? Clairement, oui.

 

Il y eut une fois de plus ce petit instant, où en silence, nos âmes semblèrent se chercher et se trouver. Et cette promiscuité entre nous qui semblait être, d'une certaine façon, presque ingérable. Un peu comme quand on met face à face deux aimants. Puis encore cette petite étincelle de feu et de glace qui joua dans son regard. Je n'arrivais pas tout à fait à savoir si elle avait envie de m'embrasser ou de me tuer. Peu importe, car si elle m'embrassait, juste là, cela allait me tuer de toute façon. Le shérif choisit ce moment pour redescendre ce qui me sauva la vie en quelque sorte et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

 

'Soyez rassurée, Madame la maire. Henry est un peu fatigué, mais il va bien.'

 

'Merci shérif.'

 


	4. Ces petites choses qui agacent

**Chapitre 4**

Ces petites choses qui agacent.

 

Par chance Graham, eut la bonne idée de prendre congé sinon j'aurais dû lui demander de partir d'une façon bien moins élégante. Pour une fois, il avait saisi qu'il n'était pas désiré pour la suite. Les hommes sont si lents à la détente parfois. Ainsi, je pus retourner mes pensées sur l'objet qui requérait maintenant toute mon attention. Emma Swan.

 

Très à l'affût du non verbal de mademoiselle Swan, car il était évident que ce n'était pas mon aménagement intérieur qui la troublait, je la laissais me suivre comme un chiot abandonné. La partie allait être rapidement jouée. Quant à l'issue, eh bien j'allais gagner. Je gagnais toujours. J'allais la dégager et cela pour bien des raisons. Henry certes, mais aussi pour les  _autres_ raisons. Celles que j'avais du mal à contrôler depuis sa rencontre. Admettre ce fait m'agaça.

 

'Désolée qu'il se soit immiscé dans votre vie. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris.'

 

'Il vit une période difficile, ça arrive.'

 

Je lui jetais un bref regard pour m'assurer qu'elle ne remettait pas en cause la façon d'élever mon fils. Je refermais la porte derrière nous.

 

'Comprenez-moi, c'est difficile de trouver l'équilibre depuis que je suis maire. Vous avez un travail, je suppose ?'

 

'Oui, je m'occupe.'

 

'Eh bien, imaginez un autre travail en plus. C'est ça, une mère célibataire. Voilà pourquoi je veux de l'ordre.' Je lui décochais un de mes plus chaleureux sourires, histoire qu'elle se sente rassurée. Cependant, je ne pu manquer les papillons qui me vrillèrent, une fois de plus, le bas-ventre quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Je me dépêchais de regarder un point invisible au-dessus de son épaule.

 

Bien sûr, si nous avions été dans la forêt enchantée cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Quand je voulais quelque chose, je le prenais, je n'avais pas à demander quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Pendant toutes mes années de règne, j'avais passablement usé mes draps en compagnie de femmes, consentantes ou non. Alors, si nous avions été là-bas, la mettre dans mon lit aurait déjà été chose faite. Mais nous n'étions pas là-bas et le peu de magie qui me restait était bien à l'abri dans mon caveau. Cette pensée m'irrita. D'une certaine façon, cela m'aida à la détester davantage.

 

'Suis-je stricte ? C'est possible. Je le fais pour son bien. Je veux le meilleur pour lui. Je veux qu'Henry excelle dans la vie.' Et de nouveau ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui se passa en moi quand je posais les yeux sur elle. J'eus la soudaine envie de me lever pour aller agripper son horrible blouson rouge, la soulever et lui rouler le patin de sa vie. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait bon sang ! C'était pitoyable. Je me laissais sombrer espérant trouver un peu de ce fiel dont j'avais si désespérément besoin juste là, mais en vain. 'Je ne crois pas que cela fasse de moi un être maléfique, ne pensez-vous pas ?' Qu'elle réponde donc à cette question pendant que je trouvais une façon de la virer de ce salon, de cette maison, de cette ville ! Elle m'exaspérait.

 


	5. Cœur supplicié

**Chapitre 5**

Cœur supplicié

 

Une fois de plus je fus déstabilisé. Sa bouche formait des mots, mais ses yeux semblaient dire autre chose. Un bref instant fut suffisant pour voir passer une petite lueur empreinte de lubricité puis plus rien. Est-ce que j'arrivais vraiment à lire en elle, où cela n'était-il qu'une illusion que je souhaitais réelle ? Ses yeux me mettaient au supplice. Pour l'instant, elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de jouer avec moi. Mais de quelle façon ? Ce n'était pas tout à fait clair. Quand tantôt je croyais déceler du désir dans ses yeux, l'instant d'après j'y voyais de l'animosité. Pourtant, cette tension si chargée de concupiscence entre nous quand nos regards se croisaient semblait bien réelle. Après quelques, beaucoup trop longues secondes, je lui concédais une réponse.

 

'Il dit sans doute cela à cause de son histoire de contes de fées.'

 

'Quels contes de fées ?'

 

'Vous savez, son livre. Il croit que tout le monde est un personnage. Par exemple son psy serait Jiminy Criquet.'

 

'Je suis désolée, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi, vous voulez parler.'

 

Pourquoi semblait-elle un peu paniquée ? C'était étrange. Et du coup tous mes détecteurs de mensonges semblèrent s'allumer à la fois. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi me mentirait-elle ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Toute envie ou chaleur se retira d'elle, me sembla-t-il et ses prunelles s'obscurcirent comme un puits d'abîmes. Elle passa en mode défensif, je le sentis bien. J'avais l'impression d'avancer en terrain miné. Il était temps pour moi de battre en retraite.

 

'Vous savez quoi ? Ça ne me regarde pas. C'est votre fils et il faut que je rentre.' Sur ces éloquentes paroles, elle me donna raison.

 

'Bien sûr.'

 

Je la regardais se lever et se diriger avec empressement vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à mon intention.

 

Non, mais je rêvais là ? Elle était pressée de me voir partir. Trop pressé peut-être. Elle me fichait carrément à la porte. J'y croyais à peine. Mais c'était bien le cas. En disant que je voulais rentrer, je ne voulais pas dire _tout de suite,_ je croyais qu'elle m'aurait retenu, par politesse tout du moins si ce n'est autre chose. Quelle allumeuse ! Si elle n'était pas maléfique, puisque sur cette question, je venais déjà de statuer que non, en revanche elle était d'une arrogance toute calculée. Elle m'éjectait purement et simplement ! Elle m'avait bien embrouillée !

 

Tandis que je parcourais l'allée extérieure, relativement frustrée, je levais les yeux pour voir Henry à la fenêtre.

 

Cela me brisa le cœur.

 

* * *

 

Il était tard et c'était l'averse. Ce soir elle allait rentrer à Boston, mais avec la ferme intention de revenir. Elle n'allait certainement pas laisser Henry se débrouiller tout seul.

 

Henry n'était pas le seul à ne plus quitter ses pensées. C'était aussi le cas de Régina. Elle n'avait pas fabulé tout cela. Enfin peut-être un peu, afin d'alimenter quelques fantasmes irrationnels. La mère adoptive d'Henry était intrigante et cela dans tous les sens du terme. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Surtout qu'elle l'avait jeté après toute cette valse silencieuse de "je t'aime moi non plus !" Quel culot !

 

Emma avait pensé qu'elles pourraient en venir à un semblant d'arrangement. Si ce n'est pour elles deux. Pour Henry du moins. Malheureusement, cela s'était soldé par un cuisant revers de situation en sa défaveur. C'était humiliant, mais aussi préoccupant. Régina n'avait peut-être pas révélé sa vraie nature après tout. Peut-être était-elle un tyran costumé en bonne mère de famille pour ce qu'elle en savait. Ou mieux une reine qui menait son monde à la baguette sous des allures de bonnes fées !

 

Elle sourit.

 

Elle aperçut le livre d'Henry sur le siège passager. 'Petit garnement !' Dit-elle en riant avant de retourner son attention vers la route, d'apercevoir un loup, de braquer sur la droite, de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule et d'emboutir un rocher.

 

Tout devint noir.

 

 


	6. Réminiscence

**Chapitre 6**

Réminiscence

 

 

Régina avait toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver le sommeil. Le visage d'Emma Swan s'imposait à elle du moment qu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle avait réussi à dormir une petite quinzaine de minutes avant qu'un rêve de loup et de coccinelle jaune ne la tire de son sommeil. Après deux bonnes heures à se retourner dans son lit, elle décida de descendre prendre un verre. Si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir aussi bien se saouler.

 

Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas de cesse de penser à cette fichue Swan ?  _Son corps athlétique. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses adorables yeux verts, sa bouche si..._ Sa petite voix intérieure lui susurrait encore ces choses et elle la fit taire à voix haute. 'Assez !' Elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée. 'Si cela continue, je vais devoir enfiler moi-même une satanée camisole de force !'

 

Elle entra en trombe dans cette même pièce où elle s'était entretenue avec Miss Swan un peu plus tôt. 'Bon sang !' Elle était maintenant hors d'elle. Furieuse. Mais il n'y avait rien sur quoi déverser sa colère. Et d'abord pourquoi était-elle en colère ? C'était d'un ridicule !

 

Elle se versa un verre de cidre qu'elle repoussa brusquement décidant qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. Elle saisit la bouteille de cognac en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Sa robe de chambre vola impérieusement derrière elle. Elle se versa une bonne rasade de liquide ambré qu'elle fit tournoyer sur les bords avant de l'avaler d'un trait.

 

Ses yeux durs et menaçants lançaient des éclairs dans le vide. Elle pensa un moment prendre son portable et faire venir Graham pour calmer ses débordements, mais comprit que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il était beaucoup trop douillet pour ce qu'elle avait en tête. Tout comme elle avait troqué le cidre pour le cognac, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus... brutale... Instantanément l'image d'Emma vêtue de cuir noir un fouet à la main s'imposa à elle. Elle secoua la tête frustrée pour chasser cette idée. 'Mince.' Siffla-t-elle.

 

Non c'était plutôt le contraire qui réussirait peut-être à l'apaiser. Elle se vit en train de fouetter sauvagement une inconnue, rien de sexuel, juste de la rage, voilà qui était beaucoup plus satisfaisant, pas d'Emma cette fois. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle le pu, de maintenir cette image qui finit par se dissiper et laisser place à une Emma en sous-vêtements sur un lit de plumes blanches, promesse implicite de mille douceurs alambiquées. Régina renversa la tête en arrière en lâchant un grognement de dépit. 'J'abandonne !' S'entendit-elle dire avant de se verser une autre rasade de cognac.

 

Il devait y avoir des forces à l’œuvre dont elle ne comprenait pas les tenants et aboutissants. Elle lâcha un soupir frustré une fois de plus. Elle devait être maudite. Maudite d'une malédiction au sein d'une autre malédiction qu'elle avait elle-même créée. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au moins, elle avait réglé le problème. La source de son tourment rentrait à Boston et ce béguin d'adolescente en rut finirait bien par s'éteindre de lui-même. Cette idée la réconforta un peu.

 

Plus tard cette nuit-là, elle put enfin, un peu chargée, regagner son lit pour dormir.

 


	7. Un poison sophistiqué

**Chapitre 7**

Un poison sophistiqué.

 

La voix de Régina, reconnaissable entre mille, se fit entendre bien avant qu'elle pénètre dans le bureau. 'Graham ? Henry, a encore disparu. Il faut...' Quand elle me vit derrière les barreaux, elle stoppa net. Un bref instant la pièce fut envahi de cette charge émotionnelle qui semblait caractériser nos rencontres. Puis cela s'évapora, quoique pas totalement.

 

'Que fait-elle là ?' Apparemment elle était loin d'être heureuse de me trouver ici.

 

Une fois de plus nos regards se trouvèrent, mais cette fois je sentis son courroux. La vue de Régina agissait sur moi tel un lent poison qui s'insinuait dans mes veines pour atteindre mon cœur. Ce dernier choisit justement ce moment pour se mettre à battre la chamade. Une tenue simple mais à la fois sophistiquée. Juchée sur ses talons, dans son tailleur gris perle, dans cette petite robe moulante noire qui découpait habilement ses formes, elle en jetait vraiment.

 

Elle semblait vraiment mécontente. D'autant plus qu'elle vint vers moi en trois enjambées en me regardant comme si j'étais coupable de tous ses maux.

 

'Est-ce que vous savez où il est ?'

 

Elle semblait inquiète et grognonne. J'eus presque envie de lui demander si elle avait passé une bonne nuit, car elle avait l'air un peu fripée. 'Pas vu depuis que je l'ai déposé chez vous. Et j'ai un bon alibi.' Dis-je pour coupé court.

 

'Eh bien il n'était plus là, ce matin.'

 

'Et ses amis ?' J'évitais un peu de la regarder dans les yeux. C'était plus prudent.

 

'Il n'en a pas vraiment. C'est plutôt un solitaire.' Répondit-elle un peu sèchement en retroussant les lèvres. Elle me regarda avec une certaine dose de dédain. Pourquoi semblait-elle si pleine d'animosité envers moi ce matin ?

 

'Tous les gosses ont des amis.' Dis-je pour lui retourner la faveur. 'Et son ordinateur ? Il y a peut-être des mails.'

 

'Vous en savez quoi ?' Me jeta-t-elle en me prenant de haut.

 

Voyait-elle en moi une nuisance ? Question idiote, bien sûr que oui. J'allais lui prouver le contraire.

 

'Retrouver des gens, c'est mon métier. J'ai une idée. Laissez-moi sortir de là et je vous aide à le retrouver.' Ma demande se destinait beaucoup plus au shérif qu'à elle, car très franchement, je crois qu'en ce moment elle avait plutôt envie de me laisser croupir derrière ces barreaux pour toujours.

 

 


	8. La vérité si je mens

**Chapitre 8**

La vérité si je mens.

 

Évidemment, la trouver derrière les barreaux m'avait tout bonnement sapé le moral. Comment diable s'était-elle retrouvé là ? J'étais tout de même un peu rassurée, si elle était toujours en ville, cela voulait dire qu'Henry ne devait pas être bien loin. Du moins je l'espérais. Ma Mercedes était garée devant et chemin faisant, je lui demandai ce qui lui était arrivé.

 

'Graham pense que votre cidre est plus traître qu'il n'y paraît et que je me suis endormi au volant avant de faire une embardée juste à la sortie de la ville.'

 

Comme je ne répondais rien, trop occupé à me maudire de lui avoir offert ce verre, elle se sentit obligée de poursuivre. 'En fait, il n'en est rien. Je n'étais pas ivre. Il y avait ce loup en plein milieu de la route et...'

 

'Un loup, dites-vous ?' Je lui coupais la parole en me souvenant que j'avais fait un rêve semblable la nuit dernière. 'Votre coccinelle, elle est jaune n'est-ce pas ?'

 

'Oui, pourquoi ?'

 

'Pour rien.' Soufflais-je doucement. Il était hors de question que je lui parle de mon rêve. Par contre, cela me laissa dubitative. Comme c'était étrange.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, je les fis monter dans ma voiture pour les mener chez moi.

 

* * *

 

Emma n'avait pas fermé son clapet une seule minute, depuis le début du trajet, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Enfin pas vraiment. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Comment diable allais-je me débarrasser d'elle ? Peut-être allais-je devoir employer la méthode forte.

 

Sur cette pensée plutôt engageante, quelques images loin d'être vertueuses me traversèrent l'esprit et je souris. Assise à mes côtés, elle pensa sans doute que cette attention lui était destinée ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre son insipide bavardage, quelque chose concernant son travail, je crois.

 

L'image d'elle en sous-vêtements sur un lit de plume, la même qui s'était interposée à moi la nuit dernière, me revint. Sans que je ne le réalise vraiment, mes yeux traînèrent un moment sur sa cuisse... puis sur sa main... son bras, son épaule, m'attardant un peu sur sa poitrine qui tendait son petit maillot de laine gris avant de remonter sur sa gorge et enfin sur son visage. J'avais envie d'elle. Un grognement de contrariété s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je n'y puisse rien. J'étais vraiment maudite. C'est certain.

 

Elle n'avait apparemment rien manqué du trajet de mes yeux puisqu'elle avait les joues en feu. Fichtre ! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait encore. Il fallait vraiment que je la déteste un peu plus. Mieux que maintenant en tout cas. La seule bonne chose qui en résultait est que cela lui avait définitivement cloué le bec. Enfin, un peu de paix pour se concentrer sur la route et non sur mon  _indésirable_ passagère. Graham à l'arrière quant à lui, semblait songeur et ne pipait mot. Tant mieux ce qu'il pensait ou racontait ne m'était d'aucun intérêt. 

 

Je l'avais pris pour me "divertir" il y a bien longtemps déjà, et je le faisais encore par habitude. Un jouet humain. Une mauvaise habitude comme boire ou fumer. Avec Graham je pouvais épancher mon trop-plein de frustration et parfois aussi me sentir moins... seule... Certaines personnes se défoulent en tapant sur un sac de boxe, moi je le fais d'une façon beaucoup plus... personnelle... Quoi qu'il en soit, quelle autre raison aurai-je eu de le mettre dans ma couche ? Et quand nous étions arrivés, ici à Storybrooke, cela n'avait pas été différent, d'autant plus que lui octroyer le poste de shérif me rendait service. De toute façon il était à ma merci puisque son cœur était bien à l'abri dans l'un des coffrets de ma voûte, ce qui faisait de lui mon obligé. Un pion dans l'échiquier dont je pouvais disposer à ma guise si besoin.

 

Ceci étant dit, le seul être que j'ai vraiment aimé et qui s'était montré digne de moi, était mort depuis longtemps. Un premier amour transcende tout. Je le chérissais encore à ce jour, car c'est ce dernier qui m'avait forgé et me permettait de nourrir mes plus noirs desseins. Cet amour perdu me permettait de puiser, dans les recoins les plus sombres de mon âme, les émotions dont j'avais besoin pour alimenter ma magie. Voilà pourquoi elle était l'une des plus puissantes à exister et cela de tous les royaumes confondus.

 

Mes yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur Emma. L'idée saugrenue que je venais peut-être de trouver une autre source d'alimentation me traversa subrepticement l'esprit. Et chose encore plus dérangeante, mon vide me parut une fraction de seconde...

 

moins... vide...

 

 


	9. Ce moment de lucidité

**Chapitre 9**

Ce moment de lucidité

 

Elle se gara devant chez elle et je me dépêchais de sortir de sa voiture. J'avais été très consciente de ses attentions et j'étais chamboulée. Est-ce que je me méprenais ? On ne regardait pas les gens de cette façon à moins d'éprouver quelque chose. Mais quoi ? De l'envie ? Oui, très certainement. J'allais devoir la tester un peu plus. Je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser, ni non plus qu'elle le fasse à ma place. Les regards qu'elle me jetait étaient tantôt empreints de salacité, tantôt chargés de menaces. Une fois de plus, je n'arrivais plus à savoir si elle m'aimait ou si elle me détestait. C'était atroce. Il y avait pourtant cette indéniable attraction quand nos regards se croisaient trop longuement ou quand nos corps se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

 

J'allais devoir démêler tout cela. Et d'abord et avant tout ce que moi je ressentais pour elle. Je la regardais cheminer devant moi. Sa simple démarche me laissait admirative. Le vent semblait me souffler son nom. Même sa main, quand elle déverrouilla la porte, me sembla attrayante. Elle était sublime. Il n'y avait rien à démêler. Je crois que j'étais amoureuse. Cette prise de conscience me laissa interdite sur le pas de sa porte.

 

Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi foudroyant. Il m'était difficile d'expliquer cette sensation. Régina volait mon air. La prestance qui se dégageait d'elle me subjuguait, et ce faisant elle volait aussi mon cœur. Je devais de toute urgence retrouver un semblant de dignité. Garder la tête froide.

 

Régina savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait déclencher. Elle savait provoquer et elle s'en servait avec moi, d'une cruelle façon. J'en étais maintenant persuadé. Je l'aimais. Était-il possible qu'elle m'aime en retour ?

 

Un peu plus tard, ce même jour, après avoir assisté, impuissante à la confrontation entre l'institutrice d'Henry et madame la maire, je n'en fus plus si certaine. D'autant plus qu'elle fit une déplaisante tentative pour m'éjecter direction Boston une fois de plus, alors qu'elle faisait une sortie magistrale de la salle de classe. Régina avait vraiment un sale caractère. Je la regardais partir une fois de plus désespéré de ne plus la revoir.

 

Après la conversation que j'avais eue avec l'institutrice d'Henry, c'est plein de regrets et de culpabilité que j'avais rejoint Henry à sa planque secrète, soit son château sur la plage.

 

C'était un petit garçon épatant, intelligent, une vieille âme dans un corps d'enfant. Dans sa grande sagesse, il avait compris l'essentiel concernant le fait que je l'ai placé en adoption. Quoique maintenant, le pauvre gamin fuyait la réalité en s'inventant des contes de fées prouve qu'il était perturbé. J'avais dû le confronter un peu pour tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. Même si cela m'avait brisé le cœur, j'avais été un peu dur mais honnête avec lui. Je devais repartir. Régina serait sans doute une mauvaise chose pour moi, et j'avais peur qu'Henry ne s'attache trop à moi. En fait, j'avais peur point final. Régina avait raison, mieux valait rentrer à Boston. Ce serait mieux pour nous trois.

 


	10. Une journée en enfer

**Chapitre 10**

Une journée en enfer.

 

Régina était dans une telle colère que c'est tout juste si elle arrivait à se contrôler. Cette maudite Blanche la mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Et le fait qu'Emma la suive comme la pestilence suit les rats, avait fait monter d'un cran sa rage.

 

Blanche.

 

Elle était si... si... typiquement innocente. Un peu comme Emma d'ailleurs. Cette journée tout entière était un cauchemar. D'abord Henry avait disparu, elle ne savait où, Emma était toujours à Storybrooke, ensuite elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et cela à plusieurs reprises déjà. Ensuite, elle avait été forcée de parler à Blanche. Tout cela était la faute d'Emma Swan.

 

Les insinuations de Marie-Margaret avaient fini par la mettre hors d'elle et elle l'avait engueulé pour de bon, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie sans d'abord avoir pris soin de congédier explicitement la mère biologique d'Henry vers Boston. Même un sot aurait compris ce qui lui restait à faire.

 

Avec ses pensées en tête, elle conduisit son véhicule de façon plutôt dangereuse en direction de chez elle. Si jamais Graham se trouvait sur son chemin et qu'il lui prenait l'envie de lui coller une contravention, elle allait tout simplement le virer. Elle l'envoya mentalement se faire foutre. Son pied se fit encore plus pesant et cinq minutes plus tard, elle se gara dans l'entrée de sa demeure. Un record. Elle avait besoin d'un verre.

 

Encore une fois, le visage d'Emma fit intrusion dans ses pensées. 'Non, non, non, non non !' Vociféra-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle. 'Toi aussi va te faire foutre !' Vociféra-t-elle avant de descendre à la cave à vin.

 

Elle prit place sur le canapé à l'endroit même où c'était tenu Emma Swan, le soir auparavant. Une odeur de lavande vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle adorait la lavande. Ce qui lui fit retrousser la lèvre. Mademoiselle Swan venait de gâcher l'amour qu'elle portait à ces fleurs. Elle prit une gorgée de vin.

 

En silence, elle fit tourner le liquide sur le rebord de sa coupe. Tout cela était si grotesquement aberrant. Une torture en fait. Emma Swan était la cause de toute cette outrageuse comédie. Si elle ne réussissait pas à complètement la détester, peut-être arriverait-elle à l'aimer ? Cette intention lui fit peur.

 

Quelle affreuse idée.

 

Et, pourtant, cette idée fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Cette prise de conscience la fit se replier dans les plus sombres recoins de son être. Jamais elle ne se permettrait d'aimer à nouveau. Elle leva toutes les barricades et tenta de laisser son cœur redevenir pierre. Mais même cela elle n'y arriva pas entièrement. Comme elle était bête. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Elle allait devoir employer la méthode forte.

 

Elle reconnut le vrombissement du véhicule d'Emma. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire et cela même si elle ne s'en sentait pas vraiment l'envie. Après tout, il s'agissait d'Henry, et il était hors de question qu'elle le partage. Plus question de badiner quand il s'agissait de son fils. Cela lui donna la dose de courage qui lui manquait et doucement elle sentit sa ferveur remonter à la surface.

 

Détester Emma Swan lui fut plus facile après cela.

 

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour voir passer son fils qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard avant de monter à sa chambre. Cela ne fit que renforcer son aigreur.

 

Elle remercia Emma sans perdre son masque d'impassibilité. Une note de jalousie pointa son nez, juste suffisamment pour faire jaillir sa hargne.

 

'Pas de souci.'

 

Emma était tout miel. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était sa faute. Comme si elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter l'amour d'Henry. Et le sien par la même occasion. Régina allait lui faire passer l'envie de tout cela.

 

'Il s'est drôlement entiché de vous.'

 

'Vous savez ce qui est fou ?' Emma la gratifia d'un adorable sourire. 'Hier, c'était mon anniversaire. Et quand j'ai soufflé la bougie sur le petit gâteau que je m'étais offert, j'ai fait un vœu. Celui de ne plus être seule pour mon anniversaire. Et Henry est arrivé.'

 

Inutile de continuer à écouter tout ce ramassis de conneries puisque Régina savait déjà vers quoi cela les conduisait. Et Emma qui minaudait juste là avec son petit air angélique. La colère fusa en elle tel un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Elle lui coupa l'élan.

 

'J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de malentendu.' Commença-t-elle froidement.

 

'Comment ça ?' Lui répondit Emma interloquée.

 

Régina la vit s'affoler et cela lui fit du bien. 'Ne prenez pas ça pour une invitation à faire partie de sa vie.' Ceci allait être complet. Et sans appel. 'Miss Swan, vous avez pris une décision il y a dix ans. Et durant cette dernière décennie, alors que vous faisiez... Ma foi, qui sait quoi d'ailleurs ? J'ai changé ses couches, apaisé ses fièvres, et supporté tous ses caprices. Vous l'avez peut-être mis au monde, mais c'est _mon_ fils.' Sa colère décupla. Ce fut presque orgasmique. Elle se sentit toute puissante à nouveau.

 

'Je ne voulais pas...' Emma voulu dire quelque chose, mais Régina fut plus rapide et incisive.

 

'Non, vous n'avez rien à dire !' Elle haussa d'un ton. Elle savait qu'à ce stade sa voix était plus sentie qu'entendue et elle poursuivit sur sa lancée. Si Swan avait été effarouchée ou Dieu sait quoi, maintenant elle allait être terrifiée pour de bon. 'Vous n'avez rien à faire. Vous avez perdu ce droit en l'abandonnant. L'adoption plénière, vous voyez ?' Régina s'avança sans peur pour se planter juste devant Emma. Arrogante telle la Reine qu'elle était. 'C'est ce que vous avez demandé. Vous n'avez aucun droit légal sur Henry. Point final. Et vous allez vous en tenir à ça. Alors, je suggère que vous remontiez dans votre voiture et que vous quittiez la ville. Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous détruirai, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.' Elle avait craché son fiel avec force. Cette fois, le clou était enfoncé et l'adversaire au plancher.

 

Emma était pâle et la regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'hostilité. Tant mieux elle avait atteint son but.

 

Elle avait gagné.

 

'Adieu, mademoiselle Swan.' Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui avait atteint son plus bas registre. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir avant de tourner les talons.

 

Emma la regarda se détourner et sur le point de disparaître.

 

Elle ne put se résoudre à partir ainsi, quoique l'autre ait fait mouche en la blessant là où cela faisait le plus mal, une dernière question subsistait, et elle était valide pour Henry autant que pour elle-même. 'Est-ce que vous l-m-aimez ?'

 

N'importe quel imbécile s'en serait tenu là. Mais pas Emma. Le claquement des talons sur le béton s'arrêta net quand la question atteignit le cerveau de Régina et elle se retourna brusquement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Venait-elle de, lui demander si elle l'aimait ou se l'était-elle imaginé ?

 

Avait-elle osé ? 'Pardon ?' Cracha-t-elle énervée.

 

'Henry, est-ce que vous l'aimez?'

 

Il était manifeste que cette question en était une à double sens. L'un avec des mots, l'autre imbriqué dans un non-dit. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'Henry et elle mettrait sa main au feu pour jurer qu'elle avait bien entendu la première fois. 'Bien sûr que je l'aime.' Fut sa réponse et elle était aussi valable pour l'un que pour l'autre.  _Pourquoi crois-tu que je fais tout cela sale petite idiote !_ Termina sa voix intérieure.

 

Une fois de plus leur regard se perdit l'un dans l'autre. Peut-être pas de façon aussi franche que les autres fois, mais de façon beaucoup plus profonde et viscérale. Puis Régina tourna les talons et claqua la porte avec panache. Hors d'elle.

 

* * *

 

Elle monta à l'étage et vit le livre de son fils. Il était temps d'y jeter un œil. Elle était toujours en colère. Henry l'avait d'une certaine façon trahie. Même si cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle l'aime autant qu'une mère puisse aimer son enfant, elle se sentait blessée.

 


	11. Tout obstacle renforce la détermination

**Chapitre 11**

Tout obstacle renforce la détermination.

 

Éconduite, Emma resta plantée là, mortifiée, humiliée, choquée. Cette confrontation avait été des plus pénibles. Régina n'avait qu'énoncé des faits concernant Henry. Mais au final, son emportement avait révélé autre chose. Cette femme était diabolique. Elle avait même menacé de la détruire. C'était assez démesuré. S'il est une vérité, c'est qu'Emma réagissait très mal à la menace. Régina n'avait aucune idée à quel point elle pouvait se montrer têtue. Maintenant, Emma n'avait plus qu'une envie. Celle de rester. Certes, pour Henry en premier lieu, mais aussi pour l'autre raison.

 

Elle allait conquérir le fils et cela impliquait nécessairement de passer par la mère. Oh elle savait maintenant que Régina la détestait, mais cela pour masquer autre chose ! Pour détester une personne à ce point, encore fallait-il aussi l'aimer à cette mesure. C'était d'une évidence ! Régina Mills devait fichtrement l'aimer. Elle l'avait même dit, enfin pas ouvertement, mais Emma savait plus que quiconque lire entre les lignes. Du moins, elle allait tester sa théorie. Elle comptait bien lui arracher cet aveu si aveu il y avait, quitte à devoir subir ses foudres, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle allait la démasquer. Emma s'en fit le pari.

 

Maintenant, la partie pouvait commencer.

 

'Une semaine, juste une semaine.' Dit-elle à la gentille dame qui se faisait appeler Granny.

 

Cette dernière la gratifia d'un chaleureux sourire en lui remettant la clé de sa chambre.

 

'Bienvenue à Storybrooke.'

 

 

 


End file.
